


Kurt's First Spanking

by Ellie226



Series: Life at the Hummel House [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Discipline, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and Burt had talked a lot about how they were going to discipline their children, but neither of them had expected a child quite like Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt's First Spanking

As an adult, Kurt didn’t really remember the first spanking, but Burt did. Of course, Burt would say it wasn’t really a spanking. Elizabeth disagreed with him at the time, as did Kurt, but Burt insisted that a dozen light swats over Kurt’s covered backside was not a spanking. He hardly even considered it punishment, given what the preschooler had done.

Elizabeth had found Kurt in her jewelry. It wasn’t the first time, nor would it be the last. Typically, at least once or twice a week, Elizabeth and Kurt would sit on the big bed, going through Mommy’s jewelry box. Kurt was allowed to look at and touch anything he wanted, and Elizabeth generally applauded and even took photos as Kurt tried out various ensembles.

The one rule about Mommy’s jewelry box was that Kurt was not allowed to touch it without Mommy being there. Elizabeth had very calmly and patiently explained to Kurt that this was not because she minded sharing; it was because she had several pieces of jewelry that were very important to her. One, a pearl necklace from her father, who had died before Kurt was born, the second was a cheap pendant given to her by Burt when they first started dating, and the final piece was a comb that had been her grandmother’s.

The comb was Kurt’s personal favorite when he played with Mommy’s jewels, and he always begged to have it placed in his hair. He thought it looked like a crown.

The day that Burt spanked him for the first time, Mommy was busy. She’d promised to bring cookies for Kurt’s preschool picnic the next day, and it had been one problem after another. After forcing a wiggly and whiny Kurt to go to the grocery with her, they returned home and she’d realized that she hadn’t bothered to get a bottle of vanilla. So they had a second trip to the grocery store. 

Then, because Kurt was still in a bad mood, Elizabeth had been driven to distraction, burning the first set of cookies. 

Kurt danced around the kitchen, “Mommy! I want cookies nooooowwwwww.”

“After dinner,” Elizabeth told him, trying to ignore the pounding headache that she was developing. She loved her son dearly, but he could be a handful at the best of times. 

“Then I want dinner,” Kurt demanded.

Squatting down his level, hoping that would make a difference, Elizabeth explained, “It’s 1:00. You just finished lunch. What happens after lunch?”

Rather than going through their day, Kurt stomped his foot, “I said I want dinner NOW!”

Mommy stood up, giving him an unimpressed look. Kurt had been trying temper tantrums out lately as a way to get what he wanted, and Burt had been insistent that they consistently punish him. 

Pointing to the time out corner, Mommy said, “Go on. I’ll let you know when you can come back out.”

Pouting, Kurt stomped his way over to the corner, glaring at the wall. He hated time out! It was the boringest!

Elizabeth didn’t make him stay there long, just three minutes, but it felt like forever to Kurt. When he was finally allowed out, Kurt was willing to behave himself for a little while.

Of course, it was almost naptime, and Mommy knew that a nap would help Kurt’s mood. He needed to lie down for at least ninety minutes. So, Elizabeth allowed Kurt to help her with the next batch of cookies, and then she told him that it was time to rest.

“I don’ need nap Mommy,” Kurt argued, tiny hands on his hips.

Elizabeth reached for one of his hands to lead him upstairs. “That’s fine, but you have to go and lie down for a little while.”

“I don’ want to,” Kurt said, stepping away so Mommy couldn’t take his hand.

“Well, I want you to,” Elizabeth said, reaching forward again. Kurt quickly stepped even further away.

“No Mommy! I don’ like naps!”

Elizabeth knelt in front of him, making eye contact. “I know sweetheart, but remember what Daddy told you this morning?”

“Be good,” Kurt grumbled, glaring. That just meant doing what Mommy told him, and sometimes, Mommy was bossy.

“That’s right,” Elizabeth told him, “he said that you needed to be my good boy today. We don’t want to disappoint Daddy, do we?”

Kurt honestly didn’t care, but he figured that wasn’t going to work. “Can I sleep in the big bed?”

Burt insisted that they should be breaking Kurt of that habit, but Elizabeth figured it didn’t matter for a nap. She smiled and nodded, “That would be fine.”

With a sigh, he allowed Mommy to lead him up to his bedroom and tuck him into bed.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Elizabeth brushed his hair back and said, “Now, you have to be quiet, and you need to stay in bed. I want you resting, even if you don’t sleep.”

Kurt nodded, slipping his thumb in his mouth and hugging his stuffed bear. “‘k Mommy,” he mumbled around his thumb.

Elizabeth leaned to kiss his temple once, then hurried back downstairs to finish up the cookies. 

Kurt stayed in the bed for a few moments, thinking, then he slowly got down. Mommy said stay in bed and be quiet. That would be easier if he had something to play with. His eyes lit on Mommy’s jewelry box, and he quietly grabbed it. He would be careful with it, and then it would be okay that he played with Mommy’s pretty jewelry.

Getting back onto the bed, Kurt opened the box, staring in excitement at his options. It didn’t take long before the contents of the box were spread on the bed, and Kurt was trying on everything that he could think of.

He tried a variety of combinations before yawning. Maybe Mommy had been a little bit right. Maybe he was a little bit tired. He wasn’t going to nap though; his bear needed to be fabulous first.

When Elizabeth went up to check on Kurt, she was caught somewhere between dismayed about the mess and the fact that Kurt had disobeyed the rules, and amused that Kurt had managed to put what looked like every piece of jewelry she owned on either himself or his bear.

Forcing herself to look stern, she gently shook Kurt awake. “Kurt, wake up.”

A light sleeper, it took very little to rouse him. Sitting up, Kurt stretched and rubbed at his eyes. “Hi Mommy!” he told her, as sunny as he usually was.

“Kurt, did you get Mommy’s jewelry box down and play with it without me?” Elizabeth wanted to laugh as Kurt slowly shook his head no, with the most hopeful expression that she had ever seen.

“Kurt,” she said sternly, “is that a fib?”

“Maybe a yiddle?”

She nodded at that, “And what happens to little boys who tell naughty fibs?”

Kurt bit his lip, staring at the bed. “Time out,” he mumbled.

“That’s right,” as Elizabeth was talking, she began removing Kurt’s jewelry, “so I think somebody needs to march his naughty little heinie over to the corner please.”

With a heavy sigh, Kurt hopped off the bed and walked to the corner. Head down, he looked about as dejected as was humanly possible. Elizabeth looked at the clock. She’d just given him time out earlier, and he was already misbehaving again. Resolving to make him wait for four minutes now, she began picking up the jewelry, carefully storing it away.

Kurt’s time out was almost over when she realized that she couldn’t find the necklace she was looking for.

“Kurt? Where’s the necklace Daddy gave me?” she asked, worried.

He wasn’t supposed to turn around when he was in time out, so he answered, “I putted it on Henry.”

Picking up the stuffed bear, she looked at him. No necklace.

“Sweetheart, it’s not on Henry. Where is it?”

With a disgruntled sigh, Kurt turned around, hands on his hips, “Mommy! I putted it on Henry! It looks good wif his fur.”

“No it’s not!” Elizabeth was starting to panic. Ripping the bedclothes off, she pawed frantically through them, trying to find the necklace. When that accomplished nothing, she sat down, taking a deep breath. 

She couldn’t believe that he had lost her necklace. Burt wasn’t a great at giving gifts; most of the time, she had to pick them out for herself. And admittedly, the necklace was not very pretty. But it didn’t matter. It was hers, and it was important.

As she tried to hold back her tears, Burt walked through the door.

“Hi honey,” he stopped, taking in the scene before him. “Uh oh. Looks like we had a problem?”

Kurt peeked over his shoulder at Daddy, then turned back around quickly. Daddy was mean; he started time out over ‘gain if he caught Kurt looking around. Trying to hold still, he waited to be released so he could give Daddy a hug. Maybe they could play a game?

As Kurt was pondering how the rest of the evening was going to go, Burt had gone over to the bed. Kneeling in front of Elizabeth, he asked, “Honey? What’s wrong?”

Elizabeth swallowed, rolling her eyes and quickly brushing away tears. “It’s not a big deal. Kurt was just playing with my jewelry, and now I can’t find my rose necklace.”

Not quite sure what to do, Burt nodded, then stood. “I’m going to go and wash up. Why don’t you go downstairs and make yourself a cup of tea? I’ll deal with Kurt when I finish up.”

Elizabeth nodded, grateful that Burt was going to handle their errant child. He’d already had time out today, twice, she explained to her husband. After relaying the details of their day together, Elizabeth went downstairs to relax for a little bit, confident that her husband and son would join her once Burt had explained to Kurt how naughty it was to misbehave for Mommy like that.

Kurt tried to hold still as he listened to Daddy washing up in the bathroom. He wasn’t allowed to fidget in time out. Daddy would tell him to quit wiggling, and Kurt didn’t want to be in any more trouble than he was already. He was nervous that Daddy was going to send him to bed without dinner, and that meant no cookies.

When Burt was done, he walked to the bed and sat down, “Kurt, come here please,” he said wearily. He loved his son, but Kurt was a handful. It had been quite some time of Daddy coming home to stories of Kurt misbehaving all day, and Burt intended to put an end to it now.

Kurt walked over to Daddy, looking up at him, “Hi Daddy,” he mumbled, hand going to his mouth. 

Burt picked Kurt up, hauling the small boy to sit on his knee. “Wanna tell me what happened today kiddo?”

That got a heavy sigh, “I getted in trouble.”

“Why did you get in trouble?” Burt prompted.

“I was ‘posed to take a nap, but I played wif Mommy’s jewelry, and that’s bad.”

Burt nodded, “That is bad. Mommy said she had to send you to time out twice today kiddo, and you fibbed to her about playing with her things. Is that true?”

That got a slow nod from Kurt. Daddy sounded upset, and Kurt was thinking that he wasn’t going to get any cookies tonight, which was not fair.

Kurt was wrong about that. He’d get cookies after dinner. Daddy just had something he wanted to take care of first. Helping Kurt to stand in front of him, Burt looked at his tiny son with a serious expression.

“Kurt, what did I tell you at breakfast?”

Kurt looked down, wiggling his toes a little in the soft carpeting. “Be good,” he finally whispered.

“That’s right,” Burt agreed. “And you got two time outs, you argued with Mommy and stomped your foot at her, and you played with her jewelry without permission. Plus the fib. What do you think we should do about this?”

Kurt shrugged, biting his lip. He’d had time out. It wasn’t fair to get in more trouble for having time out already.

Burt sighed heavily, picking Kurt up again and laying the small boy face down over his knee. “I don’t want to do this Kurt, but you’ve got to learn to obey Mommy. Do you understand?”

Kurt did not understand. He didn’t understand what Daddy was doing, and he didn’t know what ‘obey’ meant.

“No,” came a little voice.

“I’m going to smack your bottom Kurt; it’s very naughty for you to give Mommy trouble like this. From now on, if I hear you’re not behaving, this is going to happen.”

Kurt knew what smack meant. Smacking was hitting, and hitting was against the rules. He wriggled uncomfortably. Daddy couldn’t mean he was going to hit Kurt. That wasn’t allowed.

When Daddy’s hand came down on Kurt’s bottom, he jumped, startled. It was loud! And it stung! And his Daddy was hitting him, and hitting was against the rules! 

The second swat brought Kurt out of his shock, and he began wailing loudly. This was not fair!

Burt forced himself to continue, cupping his hand and flicking his wrist so it was mostly sound and sting. Over Kurt’s little cotton shorts, it wasn’t that bad. Burt knew. 

A dozen swats in, he stopped what he was doing. Rather than allowing Kurt to cry it out, Burt pulled him up to nestle against his chest. 

“It’s okay buddy. All done. Punishment’s over.”

Kurt sobbed against Daddy, wiping his snotty nose on Burt’s tee shirt. “You hitted me!” he declared, outraged.

“I spanked you, and I’ll do it again if you keep misbehaving.”

“I don’t yike it,” Kurt said piteously.

Burt had to keep himself from snorting in laughter at that. “That’s good,” he said, “I don’t want you to like it. I want you to try to behave so we don’t do it again. Will you try to be good for Mommy?”

“I was mostly good,” Kurt grumbled. Which was true. He was generally pretty well behaved, if slightly more opinionated than any four year old child needed to be. He was just imaginative and a little demanding.

Elizabeth stood in the doorway, looking like she had possibly spent Kurt’s spanking crying as well. “Kurt’s very good. I didn’t like the choices you made today, but you’re Mommy and Daddy’s good boy.”

Mostly recovered from his ordeal, and happy to see Mommy (who was so much nicer than Daddy even if she did occasionally get a little bossy), hopped off of Burt’s lap and raced to the door. 

“Mommy! Daddy hitted me! Lots and lots!” he told her, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth’s legs.

“What did I do Kurt?” Burt asked, a note of warning in his voice. Daddy was not very fond of this habit of trying to manipulate the two of them.

That got a heavy sigh, “He spanked my bottom,” Kurt conceded, “but it hurted a lot!”

Mommy smiled at the commentary, picking Kurt up and carrying him. “Are you so injured that you can’t be my cookie tester?” she asked him.

Kurt knew that Mommy had said no cookies until after dinner, but he decided to not remind her of that. His tummy was rumbly, and cookies were a good idea. Telling her that he was definitely capable of the immensely important cookie testing job, Kurt rested his head on Mommy’s shoulder and continued sharing his story of how mean Daddy was to Mommy’s amusement.

Burt sighed, knowing that he occasionally had to be the bad guy and actually having to be the bad guy were two different things. As he stood up to follow them downstairs, confident that there had to be cookies for him too, he stopped and knelt. 

Underneath the bed, he saw something. Grabbing it, he smiled in relief. They’d found the necklace. He’d give this to Elizabeth later. If Kurt saw it, he’d think he hadn’t deserved to be punished, and he definitely had.


End file.
